


Mama Wears Red Lipstick

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Gen, Humor, Lipstick, Other, Silly, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy's daughter doesn't like her mother very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Wears Red Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this ages ago, again as a way to try and improve my writting. It doesn't have much of a plot sorry, but it does make me smile and hope you do too. -L

My Mama always wears red lipstick.

If we’re going to the mall, or grocery shopping or to the park; Mama always wears it.

She puts it on in the morning, even if she’s not going out.

She touches it up in the car mirror, and even in the elevator.  

Mama always says that guys like a woman in red. But I don’t get it.

Mama tried to put it on me once when I was younger, but got angry when I rubbed it off on my sleeve. Maybe she thought I was wasting it.

Or maybe it was because it was my white party dress.

Mama likes it when she gets complements from handsome men. She likes to comb her hair and fix her red lipstick. She says I should be like her and wear my hair up in curls like she did that one time for Christmas.

I didn’t like it; it made my head hurt.

Mama says a man likes a woman with style; but I like it simple. I like to wear my hair down and I like to wear the pink hoodie Daddy got for me before he left.

Mama says she hates the way it looks on me; she says pink makes me look even paler.

I don’t care what Mama says. I love it.

I usually let Mama do whatever she likes; comb my hair, put on red lipstick and dress me up in all kinds of green dresses.

Mama likes green.

She says it matches my eyes and makes me look pretty.

Mama loves to paint her lips red with lipstick because he lips are naturally pale. I think she looks prettier without it. But the last time I told her that, she thwacked me on the head.

My mama likes to wear heels too. She says black heels with red lipstick drives men crazy.

I don’t think so; I think it just makes them look funny. They’re faces get all red and their eyes open up big and wide.

Mama says she loves that look. I think she’s crazy.

She has three shades of red lipstick in her purse; one for morning, noon and night she says. I don’t know why she needs all three, but she uses all of them.

Mama just put on her heels and red lipstick; she wants to paint my lips red too.

Mama likes red lipstick.


End file.
